


Cake and Kiss

by Olamicabron



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: M/M, bottom!henry
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 14:09:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7055755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olamicabron/pseuds/Olamicabron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry Cavill生贺，正常时间线。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cake and Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> 【代发】作者：阿堇

Henry接到男友电话的时候刚从健身训练的地方回到自己的拖车里，他的脖子上还挂着才擦过汗的毛巾，双颊因为运动过后的热水澡带着一点红晕，头发上的水珠顺着他的脖子流进他的背心里。

“我本来答应你过去的。”Ben的声音听起来有些无力，隔着电话他都能听到对方不断的叹气声，“但是我现在实在有点走不开。”

他不想表现的不近人情，而且这显然也没有什么要紧的。他们都不是什么小孩子，各自都有着需要忙碌工作和事情。只是一个生日而已，一切不会因此而有什么不同。

Henry笑着试图安抚他，他可不想让对方因此觉得亏欠了自己。“这没什么，替我给孩子们问好，希望他们周末玩的愉快。”

“明天你们有什么安排？”Ben对坐在自己旁边的小儿子做了一个噤声的手势，让他安静一点不要把手里的模具弄得砰砰响，“有什么聚会吗？”

“中午我哥哥和几个朋友可能会来找我一起吃饭，Jason还有剧组的人打算晚上喊我一起出去喝一杯。”Herny翻出来一条干净的毛巾擦着自己的头发坐到了床边，他想了想说道，“他们打算到时候放我一天假。”

“听起来不错，希望你玩的开心。”

“你听起来可不怎么高兴。”他将毛巾扔到了一旁，向后倒在了自己的枕头上，伸了伸有些紧绷的背，“没关系，真的。”

对方在电话那头发出一声不置可否的鼻音，最终还是沉默了一会儿才开口：“Violet和Seraphina让我给你说生日快乐。”

Ben听到电话那头Henry开心的笑声，不由自主的跟着勾起了嘴角，他的女儿就在他的对面直勾勾地盯着他。

“替我好好谢谢她们。”

他们又聊了一会儿有的没的，大概过了几分钟才结束了通话。Sam玩着手里的一小块面团，然后在他挂掉电话的瞬间就迫不及待地问：“Henry明天要来吗？”

“不，他在工作。”

“但是明天是他的生日。”他的小儿子有些疑惑地皱起了眉头，Seraphina从他的手里拿走了饼干模具，把自己跟前的面饼弄出一个个好看的图形。

Violet把自己弄好的饼干装进了一个漂亮的盒子里，开始从一堆丝带中挑出自己喜欢的颜色为礼物打包。Ben看着在自家厨房里各自忙碌的孩子，耸了耸肩解释道：“是的，明天是他的生日，但是他不能回来和我们一起。所以我会带着你们的礼物替你们去看他。”

“可是你刚才说不去。”Sam有些迷惑，他看向自己的两个姐姐寻求帮助，“你说了。”

“这叫惊喜，Sammy.”Seraphina像个小大人似的一字一句的给自己的弟弟说明，“爸爸是在骗他。”

“可是......”

“拜托揉你的面团好吗？”Violet伸手捂住了他的嘴，堵上了又一次还没说出口的疑问。Ben在一边看着他们，脸上带着温柔的笑，无可奈何地摇了摇头。

 

Henry对于自己的生日一向都没有什么过多的期待，他觉得除了必须要感谢自己的母亲以外，他自己本身已经获得了足够多的喜爱了。但是每一年他都能得到更多的关心和惊喜，来自于他的家庭，他的兄弟，还有不断认识的新朋友。这一切都让他格外的开心。

“玩的怎么样？”Jason在音乐声中坐到了他的旁边，对酒保招了招手示意来一杯酒，震耳的背景音让他们两个人不得不将头凑到一起才能听到对方说什么。

“太棒了。谢谢你们。”Henry笑得格外灿烂，两个尖尖的小虎牙都露了出来。

Jason冲他摆了摆手，伸手揽过了他的肩旁拍了拍，“拍张照如何？”

他没有任何拒绝的理由，Jason人很好，而且格外喜欢和他聊天。电影开拍快一个月了，进组的人并不多，只有他们两个人整天在健身房里为影片做准备，所以很快就熟络了起来。Jason的手还搭在他的肩膀上，他们像亲密的朋友一样靠在一起拍了张照片，对方凑过来看了看效果，满意的点了点头。

“我觉得你可以给某些人看看。”Jason冲他挑了下眉，笑着在他的背上拍了一下，拿起自己的酒又转身回到了人群里开始和其他人闹去了。

Henry看着自己的手机，犹豫了一下，可能是酒精的作用，他没有多做思考，就把这张照片发给了现在可能正忙着照顾孩子们的Ben，还配上了一句话：“玩得很好。”

他们所有人回去片场的时候天已经黑了很久了，Henry和其他人道谢告别以后就朝自己的拖车慢悠悠的晃了过去。他时不时地掏开自己的手机看一看，除了各种朋友的祝福短信，他一直想等的那个人却一个字也没有回他。

不得不说这确实有点让人气馁，他只能安慰自己对方一定是因为太忙所以一直没空看自己的手机。

等他带着微醺的感觉走到自己拖车附近的时候，借着远处的灯光，他依稀感到有个人正坐在他门口的台阶上。Henry觉得自己的心跳仿佛忽然漏了一拍，他带着一点小小的希冀不断的靠近那个身影，所有的猜测都在他的脑子里过了一遍，让他紧张得有点口干舌燥。

“谁在那儿？”他深吸了一口气，边走边向那边喊道。

他看到对方也察觉了他的到来，从台阶上站了起来拍了拍自己的裤子。背光的角度他也看不清对方的脸，但是那样熟悉的动作和身型，他可绝不会认错。

“生日快乐，My love.”

刚开始他一直以为自己在做梦，但是惊喜来得太快让他有些不知所措。Henry呆愣在原地，直到被自己的爱人抱了个满怀才回过神来。Ben的手上还提着一个小小蛋糕和三个小礼盒，他甚至只穿了一件普通的帽衫和运动裤，但是在昏暗的光线里依然帅的让他说不出话来。

 

“你都不回我的短信。”Henry打开自己拖车的门让两个人都进到了室内，Ben将带来的东西放在了屋子里的小桌上，他像是撒娇似的从背后搂住了对方的腰，在棉质的帽衫上蹭了蹭自己的脸。

“你发给我一张和别的男人的合照，我还没有找你算账。”Ben伸手将他拉到了身前，给了他一个轻吻，伸手在他的屁股上拍了一下，“你这个坏家伙。”

“我以为你真的不来了。”Henry有些委屈的咬了一下他的下巴，勾着他的腰带把他扔到了沙发上，“你带了什么给我。”

“Violet，Seraphina和Sammy给你做的饼干。”Ben把那三个包的有些皱皱的盒子推到了他的面前，然后伸手去解另一个明显包装精美的蛋糕，“还有我做的蛋糕。”

“你做的？”Henry的脸上露出一副狐疑的表情，看了看那个对他来说明显有些不能完成的蛋糕挑起了眉，“全部？”

“嗯.......”Ben舔了舔嘴唇耸了耸肩，犹豫地说，“基本上，是的。”

Henry看着他脸上的表情，最终还是绷不住笑了出来。他开心的插上了蜡烛然后关掉了拖车里的灯，挤进了对方的怀里，像一个孩子一样闭起眼睛开始许愿。

因为工作的缘故，他们一直都是聚少离多。所以短暂的相聚里，他们总是会格外珍惜在一起的时间。

Henry坐在Ben的腿上，桌子上的蛋糕还插着燃烧的蜡烛。刚才为了点蜡烛而被关掉的灯已经没有人在乎是否要去打开，整个房间里都只有那点微弱的火光。他们的额头抵在一起，鼻尖互相磨蹭着。Henry带着一些酒气的呼吸近在咫尺，两个人都压抑着被泛起的欲望而催促加快的呼吸。烛火将他们的剪影放大了好几倍，映在拖车里白色的墙壁上，显得格外清晰。

“你明天还要训练。”虽然这应该是一个疑问句，但是Ben的语气却格外肯定。

Henry回给他一个确认的鼻音，开始进攻他的嘴。Ben微微扬起头配合着他年轻的爱人，轻柔地吮吸着对方柔软的嘴唇。Henry尖锐的小虎牙挑逗地咬了咬他的下唇，立刻调皮地缩了回去，换成灵巧的小舌扫过他的舌尖。但是当他想要加深这个吻的时候，Henry又会朝后一缩继续保持这种浅尝辄止的距离。

Ben不满的看了他一眼，原本还扶在对方腰上的手立刻扣上了他的后颈，让他没办法在自己追击的时候向后逃开。

而他的另一只手开始探索起更多的地方。Ben撩起Henry的T恤，微凉的手掌开始抚摸那光滑的皮肤，温度差的刺激让怀里的身体不由自主的一阵战栗，发出一阵难耐地喘息。

“是谁说的做爱可以帮助热身？”Henry在他们好不容易结束了那个吻以后，轻笑着问，“我不介意你帮我热热身。”

他说完，也顾不上Ben反对或者发出任何回答，立刻向前拱了拱自己的屁股，胯部磨擦着对方的裆部，前后晃动起来。

“但是你明天还有训练，亲爱的。”Ben早已经在他跨坐到自己腿上的时候就解开了Henry的皮带和裤子上的扣子，他轻松地从对方的后腰将双手伸了进去，揉弄起那丰满紧致的臀肉，“我会让你爽的。”

他加重了手上的力道，Henry飞快的脱掉了自己的上衣，黑色的棉质短袖被主人随手扔到了地上。他立刻咬住了对方胸口的红樱，柔软的乳头被坚硬的牙齿拨弄着。Ben不停地吮吸着那湿润的粉红色颗粒，透明的津液挂在上面，因为过度的舔弄而变得肿胀坚硬。

Henry的双手抱着他的头，因为上身和下身不同的刺激难耐地拉扯着他的头发，断断续续的呻吟和请求更多的喃呢声从他的嘴唇间泄露出来。Ben的双手蹂躏着他的臀部，配合着他胯部摆动的节奏，不断将他拉向自己。两个人的阴茎隔着各自的裤子不断磨蹭着。

这若有若无的触碰让两个人的性器都开始抬起了头，Ben的裆部已经可以看到微微的隆起。

Henry的手伸到了他的腰带上，将他的运动裤褪了下来。他配合的抬起自己的屁股，让对方能轻松的将自己的裤子拉到膝盖上。

“我想念你的手滑过我身体的感觉。”Henry趴在他的肩膀上，舔弄着他的耳垂和颈侧，让他发出一声舒服的叹息。

“我也想念你在我怀里尖叫的样子。”他的双手也没有闲着，当Henry翘起自己的臀部时，他也顺便将对方的牛仔裤从身上扒了下去。

Henry在被拍打了几下屁股后，发出一声满意的笑声。他站到地板上，将卡在膝盖上的牛仔裤和内裤彻底从身上脱了下来，Ben也迅速的将自己碍事的裤子踢到了一边。

他们又重新回到了几秒钟前的姿势，不过这一次再也没有什么东西能阻挡他们的阴茎紧贴在一起。Henry的手伸到到他的囊袋下面揉搓着，满意的听到对方深深吸气的声音。Ben抚摸着他的脖颈，拇指在他的喉结上刮蹭着。

他将自己的胯骨向前动了动，发烫的柱身一下又一下撞击着对方的小腹，两个人的勃起也互相碰触着，感受着各自不断高涨的性欲。

Ben的手掌渐渐摸到了他的嘴唇边，他顺从又熟悉地张开嘴让对方的两根手指滑进了他湿润的口腔里。柔软的舌头立刻攀了上去，模仿着舔弄阴茎的样子用他嘴里津液沾湿了它们。

他俯下身子抬起爱人的下巴，在Ben伸手握住他的阴茎时伸出了自己湿漉漉的舌尖，开始从对方的锁骨一路舔弄吮吸到耳根和喉结。

“我真想把你藏起来。”Ben一只手捏着他的臀肉，一只手揉搓着他囊袋里的小球，语调因为他轻咬对方耳垂的行为而变得有些不稳，“那么多人都喜欢你。”

Henry在对方的手里缓慢地晃动着自己的腰，因为Ben开始用指尖磨蹭着他的龟头，惹得他发出一阵加速的喘息。“但是我只喜欢你。”

抱着他的人发出一声满足的轻哼，亲了亲他的下巴。“我的女儿还给你做饼干。”

“别告诉我你连自己女儿的醋都吃。”

Ben抬眼给了他一个毫无气势的白眼，使坏地在他的胸口轻咬了一下，换来一声呻吟。

Henry的阴茎被对方的手挑弄的愈发坚挺，柱身的前端已经开始分泌出透明的液体。他加大着自己胯骨的摆动频率，在Ben的手心里抽插磨蹭着滚烫的柱身。被撩拨起来的快感开始涌向他的小腹，嘴里的呻吟声因为两个人不时地接吻变得有些断断续续。

他伸出手拉扯着对方的掌心包裹住两个人的阴茎，火热的性器在两个人的手心里磨蹭着。Ben的声音变得有些沙哑低沉，带着迷人的磁性。

Henry整个人在这难熬的手活中渐渐开始失去控制，他不得不伸手握着对方的手臂来维持自己身体的平衡，否则很有可能腰一软就歪倒下去了。Ben注意到他不断加粗变深的呼吸，低下头看了看两个人的勃起，坏心眼的堵住了怀里人已经完全变湿的龟头。

“Ben！”Henry原本马上就要射出来了，他的手忽然按住了那个发泄的小口，对方立刻发出一声惊呼，抓着他肩膀的手瞬间收紧。

“等我一起。”

Ben加快了自己向上挺弄的频率，粗壮的阴茎在Henry的大腿根部用力的摩擦着。对方已经变得紧绷的囊袋和柔软的大腿内侧代替了温暖紧致的后穴，不断刺激着敏感的柱身。从星期前端流出来的前液已经沾湿了那里的皮肤，他停下摆动的胯部，用另一只手开始在自己的勃起上撸动起来。

Henry整个人已经瘫软在了他的怀里，坚挺的阴茎还被他握在手里。除了靠在他的肩膀上喘息，对方已经没有别的力气做其他的事情。

他毫不怀疑自己只要一放手，他的爱人就能在一秒钟之内射出来。那个时候，Henry的身体会开始发出一阵剧烈的颤抖，还有他尖锐的吸气声，甚至还带着鼻音的呻吟和呜咽。他感到自己的下腹一紧，幻想对方高潮的样子让他差点射出来。

Ben再次将他们两个人滚烫的阴茎贴在了一起，他拉过Henry的手。相对于他的个头来说，这个手掌的确实有些小的可爱，但是不知道为什么却莫名的适合他。

Henry已经被这快感弄得大脑有些迷糊，在Ben拉着他的手摸到自己的阴茎时，他发出一阵不明所以的嘀咕声，小心翼翼地用手环住了那根勃起之后异常粗大的性器。Ben被他柔软的手掌触碰到的那一刻，难以自持地发出一声叹息，还没等对方的手掌先动，他就迫不及待的向上顶弄起自己的胯部在Henry的手心里磨蹭了两下。

因为他的动作，坐在他腿上的人也被向上顶起。Henry被Ben握着的老二也在对方的手心被迫戳刺了几下，在这种时候，这样的刺激只会让他呜咽着，扭动着自己的屁股更加想要被释放。

“我不行了......”他的额头抵在对方的肩膀上，求饶的声音里都带着哭腔，“让我......让我射......”

“一起......”

Ben刚说出那个词，不断堆积的快感像是呼啸而来的海浪一样淹没了他的理智，他只来得及放开Henry的阴茎，喉咙里发出一声沉重的低吼，瞬间就射在了对方的手心里。

一直被束缚着无法发泄的Henry，在Ben放开他的那一刻，几乎是浑身痉挛着射了出来。发红的柱身从前端不断喷射出白色的液体，分开在自己爱人身体两侧的大腿因为剧烈的高潮而肌肉紧绷。他的双手在Ben的阴茎上连收紧的力气也没有，只能无力的环着他同样抽动的性器沾满了对方射出来的精液。

在高潮过后的短暂空白期里，Henry只能靠在他的怀里，窝在颈窝里半阖着眼喘息，来平复自己的呼吸和心跳。Ben比他回过神来的时间要快一些，他轻轻按摩着他的后颈，在他的额头上落下一个轻柔的吻。

“我带你去床上。”

Henry发出一声困顿的鼻音，伸手搂紧了他的脖子。他的双手托着对方的屁股稳稳的抱着他走向拖车里的大床，Henry的腿在他的腰后扣着，整个人像一只巨大的树袋熊。

Ben小心地把他放在床上，自己也躺在了他身边。Henry在他躺下盖好被子以后立刻转了个身，蜷缩进了他的怀里，右手紧紧的拽着他身上一直来不及脱掉的帽衫。

“你刚才许的什么愿？”

Henry睁开眼睛看着他，露出一个有点害羞的微笑：“我希望你一直能留在我身边。”

Ben有些吃惊地挑了挑眉，将他紧紧搂住，下巴抵在他有些自来卷的头发上，轻声说道：“你可以重新想一个，因为这个已经实现了。我永远是你的，哪儿也不去。”

 

【END】


End file.
